bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Cauldron of Black: All-Out Assault
All-Out Assault Recalculating Strategies Angelika was rarely an angry person. Annoyed, certainly. She was annoyed when she initially had to deal with the antics of her V-14 squadmates. She was frustrated when she had to deal with Kenja changing the flow of her organization to suit his desires. The only time where she had lost her cool is during her fight with Ryūketsu, as a result of constant problems courtesy of Yashin. Outside of that, she was little more than a calm, collected and composed individual. It was one of the main reasons as to why she was the leader; Asuka was less hardened and left with the burden of being a clan heiress, while Mōka was far too emotional. But as she sat at the table of the Alliance Council Room with her face in her hands, she realized that this might've been the angriest she ever felt in a long time. "I... I don't even know where or how to start with you." She hissed, her voice partially muffled by her palms. "I almost don't want to look at you two right now. Never in my life have I been so angry and so embarrassed with another living being, let alone two. Congratulations, Captain-Commander Hana Yūgure and Knight Commander Elizabeth Stronghelm. You've actually managed to bring me to the last threads of my patience. Even if you didn't intend to, you should consider yourselves proud for accomplishing such a difficult feat." "Kacho," Shou said softly, approaching her flank and regarding her with a mixture of wariness and worry. "Please calm down. I know this hasn't been the best turn of events, but I'm sure they had nothing but good intentions behind them--" "Oh, I'm sure their intentions were very pure." Angelika fired back, dragging her hands down and setting them on the table. The eyes that were glaring holes at the other two lead women also had slight bags underneath them, as if the entire situation had exhausted her. "Maybe they can explain it at their leisure to Ultharon once he breaks free from those chains of his, if he doesn't happen to kill them on sight." "I'd curb your tongue, Herr ''Hartmann," Aesa responded as she got to her feet, eyes aglow of dull yellow with split irises; a clear emphasis of her barely held back anger at the woman for speaking that way. "We allowed you to be brought into this fold for assistance and strategic planning. Not to spite your allies for mistakes that could or couldn't be of their own fault! Either shut up or I'll-" "Aesa," Elizabeth calmly sighed, causing the Paladin Leader to recoil and look over her shoulder from the place she stood. Looking back at Hana they both exchanged nods before looking past at Angelika. "She's right. It was far too hasty of us to deploy a minimum amount of forces, no matter how skilled or powerful to confront Arael alone. He's far too powerful to underestimate like that as we learned now." "I...yes, Knight Commander," Aesa bowed with an apologetic head, her eyes returning to the soothing blue accustomed to all Paladins. Turning on her heel she allowed Hana to take her place in being closer to Angelika. "From what intelligence we gathered it appears they really don't have any other reinforcements than the ones still standing in Hell. Based on some of the surveilance Kaze can now use after tracking our signatures in the World of the Living, we can monitor their base of operations from here. After our failed attempt of taking out the enemy while we could, we should allow Hell's forces stall them as we take out their base before descending down to face him at his final destination," Hana declared openly, feeling this was the best course of action after the debacle that was the scouting party sent to Hell and the counterattack force both leading women agreed to sending. Still, she treaded lightly with arms crossed and her left brow raised curiously, feigning complete indifference to Angelika's brooding disposition. "Thoughts on how we should approach the enemy now, Angelika?" "''No." Angelika said coldly, her gaze snapping onto Hana immediately when the question was popped. She had to restrain herself from mocking the head Paladin and causing an unnecessary argument. "It is very clear as to where I stand here. I am not giving any more input or lending any of my aid until I feel comfortable enough to put faith in you two to not pull a stunt like this again. I gave you a clear warning, did I not? I thought we were all on the same page, that we would agree to hold off on any offensive until all forces were ready and the timing was right for deployment. Not only was this a severe error of judgement, but also a breach of trust between parties. Going behind my back and taking my words for granted, when so much is on the line already? It's unacceptable, and I believe you know that to the fullest degree." She shut her eyes, folding her hands in front of her face with the back of her thumbs against her forehead. Her next stream of words still held that cold anger within. But if one listened closely, one could hear the slight crack within her voice. "The men and women under my service changed their hearts from villains to people who wanted to go down in history as heroes. They put their faith in the Gotei 13, the Alliance and you for the sake of that. They wanted a better future, and as much as I resented it, I couldn't deny them that freedom. Eventually, I came to accept it, as well. I came to believe that we would be better off here. But this passive-aggressive bullshit is not going to be tolerated by anyone - especially me. If you don't get your head together, then the Alliance is going to find itself with a new enemy." She lowered her hands, renewing her glare at both Hana and Elizabeth as she slowly stood up. "And I mean that from the bottom of my heart. I don't care if Hell will take this world. If it comes down to it, the last moments of our lives will be spent slaughtering each and every one of you. Keep that in mind the next time you make a decision like this, you brats." With that being said, she turned on her heel and abruptly stormed off. One of her hands signaled for the V-14 to follow her. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have family to check on. Don't bother me--" However, before she could turn herself completely around, she felt a hand place itself on her shoulder. "Sorry, brat." The voice of Hachiro spoke up from behind her. His figure towered over her smaller one, and he was looking down on her with furrowed eyes. A small smirk was on his face. "But you don't get to run crying back to your corner until after you've heard everything that needs to be said." Although his words seemed jeering, his tone was little less than jocular. He took his hand off of her shoulder, but she didn't allow herself to turn around. "And just what more is there to be said here?" She questioned, her eyes closed and her eyebrows slightly furrowed. "That conceited look on your Captain-Commander's face spells volumes." Hachiro's smile faded. "No. It doesn't." He answered, his somewhat solemn tone causing her to open her eyes in slight surprise. "I cannot say for certain what passes through the head of the Captain-Commander as of this instant. But I can say for sure that there are those within the Gotei 13 who do not share that same sentiment. I'm sure that my colleague Ryōken and Lieutenant Hayate have showed you that much, considering their efforts into integrating you as part of the Alliance. We can acknowledge what you've done for us, even when there was a choice to abandon us altogether. You have fought a long and hard battle, and given the circumstances, I think it's time you saw how known your efforts are." Then, without any regard for how he would be seen, he crouched to a kneeling position and bowed his head. "On behalf of Captain-Commander Hana Yūgure, I extend my hand of apology. The Alliance needed you then, and even if they don't admit it, they need you now. Think about the ones that do understand the sacrifices you have given before you abandon these group of allies." His actions would earn him surprised and shocked glances from the V-14 members that surrounded Angelika, but not so much as the German herself. Her eyes stared at Hachiro as if she was viewing him in a new light, her form having turned around immediately when she heard him kneel. Never before in her life would she have seen a Gotei 13 Captain, especially a senior like himself, kneel before the likes of her. Of course, it didn't help that he was one of the more humble and good-spirited Captains. But still, it shook her core either way. After a few seconds of following silence, Simon immediately spoke up afterwards. "And I apologize," He declared, abruptly standing from his chair and glaring with conviction at Angelika. "For the behavior of Head Paladin Aesa Saras!" "Moriarty--!" Percival began to reprimand him. But much to his surprise, the subordinate Paladin cut him off. "Do not attempt to hinder me, Percival!" He fired back, briefly looking at the Fourth Paladin before shifting his gaze to the rest of the room. "I understand if we were fresh from the fire between ourselves and them years ago. But we have long ago abandoned those events. The one known as Angelika Hartmann speaks not out of hatred from that ancient fire, but of an immeasurable loss that could have been avoided had it not been for the seed of distrust. We did not listen to the words of the seldom seen sage, and as such, we were severely punished. If left unchecked, that seed's roots will spread through the rest of our foundation, uprooting our supports and sending what we have built into free-fall. At a time like this, we cannot allow ourselves to turn on each other like this." His eyebrows furrowed, and he gave a serious stare towards his leader. "I am sure that you would agree... would you not, Primus Seras?" It was a startling moment for all Leaders with the exception of a mostly expectant Elizabeth. She watched as Aesa looked incredulously at Simon as if he had been concussed. But hearing his words and his firm belief in what he said, it became obvious he was trying to help save face along with the other Captain. It was hard for her to like a woman, the kind she was ordered to take down with prejudice, even with their current alliance with her. But something softened when she heard Hana's voice speak out first. "You do not need to speak on my behalf, Captain Horikawa. I am standing right here," She spoke in a terse tone that didn't match the somber expression on her face. When she looked over at Angelika, she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Bowing fervently before the German mercenary, she implored out loud. "Forgive my lack of empathy or proper due conduct to you and your organization, Angelika Hartmann. I have been...incredibly agitated and distressed since the beginning of this dilemma. My love betrayed me, the object of my...mentor's greatest achievement is about to be unleashed onto the world again and I don't know if I can stop him like he did. Everything is depending on us keeping it from happening and I just want it to end now rather than never. Even so, my treatment and attitude towards you was not what is needed now. I need your help, your guidance and your alliance to us just as we did when the Inner Circle held us by the neck. Please reconsider now as I humbly apologize to you." "As do I," Aesa firmly joined, taking a knee and bowing before Angelika's flank, her eyes closed and head ensured she couldn't look at her in the eye. "I am ashamed to have reacted so hostilely to you. Forgive my behavior and my lack of respect." It was a number of silent gasps that could be felt in the air by all the women's reactions to each other. Falling in line each Captain joined suit in showing their respect to Angelika. Hayate himself briefly smiled before taking a stand and bowing in her way along with Ryouken, with the rest of the Knight Captains joining the Gotei Captains. Even the Lieutenants showed their sign of respect by bowing to the floor, showing their mutual feeling of unworthiness to someone their superiors bow to. "Wow," Shito murmured, finding himself in awe of the gathered heads and knees directed to Angelika. "Never would I lived to see the day that Angelika would be bowed by society's chief heads." "You can probably only imagine how this feels for her," Kenja whispered as he nodded towards the young woman. As if he was always there, Yashin graced Angelika's other side and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Arching his head back at the congregation of apologetic trests bowed before her, he asked with a soft smile, "Now I don't think they can get anymore genuine than that, right Angelika?" It was impossible to maintain her fury in the face of such a show. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw each and every member of the Alliance bend their knee to her. She had not expected such an apology to come from the rest of them, all things considering. But to see that the entire group was willing to bow to her in humility was a sight that would etch itself into her mind for the rest of her life. Even Shindō, the one who she was assured had the most resentful feelings towards her and the V-14, had bowed his knee. It showed just how much had changed. Now, it was happening. Her group was finally being acknowledged as compatriots of the Alliance. All of her releases on her own goals for the sake of their happiness had turned out fruitfully, after all. The shock slowly regressed, and when Yashin added his own input, she couldn't help the soft signs of a smile on her face. Her eyes began to tear up, and when she spoke, it was with a subdued happiness. "No." She answered Yashin quietly. "I don't believe they could, even if they tried." She was quick to blink those tears out of her eyes before they could be seen, settling for a frown and a firm stare towards the massive army. "All right, enough worshiping the floor." She said, though not in a hostile manner. "You've all made your point, and I've felt a shift in my mood. Since you all are so insistent to get on my good side, I suppose I could stay and try to lend my hand a little more. But truth be told, the cards in my hand are limited. Arael as well as the S.K.M.'s HQ might be even more alert and ready for anything than before. Any movements to hinder or stop them will have to be quick. For all we know, they could be releasing the Beast from its cage right now." "If they could get there so soon, they would have done it already," Shito pointed out, waving his hands nonchalantly from his own placement in the hall. "I'm wagering they're going to try and conceal themselves for the remainder of their journey. They've already avoided most conflict from the lack of Daitenshi we saw in the 3rd Level of Hell. They still have three more levels to traverse and you can be damned sure the armies of Hell will try to mobilize over every entry point they can fathom. Eventually they'll come to blows, and possibly with the Hankami siblings of the Punisher herself." "I trust the Hankami as far as I can throw them," Hana unapologetically spoke out loud, but rescinded her statement with a sigh, complementing her massage on the bridge of her nose. "But, that could say the same for the Inner Circle too. They're anonmalies that need to be used if at all possible. If they can keep them from reaching their objective then by all means. Even if they cannot breach them with the forces they possess, they might call in more reinforcements from the castle. That is our top priority until we make a combined effort to bring down Arael." "I may have a solution for your desire of ambush," Yashin suggested with a sly smile, rubbing his fingers together while looking Angelika. "If you're up for it, I can cut through space and deal with the initial traps. I possibly can't beat these kinds of enemies on my own but I can occupy their attention long enough to situate your Alliance friends to attack them from all sides. This way victory can be more assured." "It is one thing to trust someone who's helped us in the past-" "Technically, he did," Hana pointed out with a crossing of her arms. "-but you should be the last person we should trust!" Kenja snarled out loud from his own placement in the room, but made no move to openly engage in a hostile assault. "It would be foolish to ignore my offer, but I am open to other suggestions. Just remember, the clock is ticking. Every footstep, wary or hasty, the Quincy make to their destination is just the time we are losing to prevent this crisis from unfolding. I, for one, do not plan on losing a life of fulfillment just when I have achieved my age-long ambition," Yashin declared smoothly, turning to once again meet Angelika's eyes. "But I am not in charge of any organization, I merely support it. The Inner Circle, V-14, this Alliance...it all needs to cooperate. If we do not, then there is no point in us being different from war mongerers and conquerors. Right, Angelika?" "My thoughts exactly, Yashin." Angelika answered smoothly, briefly closing her eyes and nodding. "Time is ticking, and the enemy is doing well in keeping us on our toes. I suppose that this is one of the best options we have available. We rely on Hell's forces in order to stave off the scouting team while we focus on their HQ. As such, we'll move with your plan of using your abilities to neutralize their perimeter defenses. The V-14 will do the task of taking them from the inside out while the rest of the offensive besieges their walls. If everything works as planned, we'll be cornering Arael before he can even begin to snap those chains off." "God damn it, Kenja..." Shinji muttered underneath his breath, leaning against a wall with his arms folded across his chest. He only watched as Rika frantically attempted to wave off Manami, who in turn was glaring death at the Fullbringer. "Is it that hard for you to keep your heroic cultist mouth shut at a time like this? You're just asking for some in-fighting to start." "That's our Kenja!" Yusuke gave a casually cheery smile, his own hands folded behind his back. "Exercise that freedom of speech! Spit on all those haters! And then take a dump in all of their sinks!" He ignored the slightly disturbed stare from Shinji. "Uh, thanks Yusuke," Kenja awkwardly replied while scratching the back of his head. He could feel a distinctive resentment stare down at him but he couldn't place who was the cause. Shrugging he dismissed it as nerves and turned to look at the very much satisfied Captain Commander. "Then it's settled," Hana nodded, finally with a smile. "Starting in an hour from now we shall muster up our offensive and take down the SKM Headquarters. We can't allow a single one of them to escape. Risking any chance of Arael getting reinforcements could be the telling difference between victory and utter failure!" "Knights! Prepare yourselves for the upcoming battle!" Elizabeth put her own two cents in to her own subordinates, waving a hand out in a declarative manner. "It's do or die! Let us make our nation proud and put a stop to their madness before it infects the rest of the natural world. Let's move it!" Mandatory Recovery Falling. A hand tearing through the body of Captain Qilin. A blade tearing through his own hands. His body nearly being chopped in two. Darkness. "AH!!" Abruptly, Oliver jerked upwards from his prostrate position with a yell, his eyes widened in an expression of horror. However, a rush of severe pain overcame him, and he had to clench his teeth in order to stifle what would've been a pained moan. His body sank back into the bed, and he spent the next several seconds trying to catch his breath. With the events of the scouting mission gone wrong still fresh in his head, the next thing he did was twist and turn his head every which way to inspect his surroundings. From the looks of things, he was in a medical room; there were various supplies, lockers and containers all over the place. Further inspection revealed himself to be on a bed, with casts around both arms. Remembering the blade that had severed the limbs, he was surprised to feel that his hands were back. They probably weren't as good as new, but at least he had gotten them back. He closed his eyes and breathed out a harsh sigh. "Oh, fuck me, I hurt like Hell..." He groaned. "This is almost as bad as the convoy assault was!" "Another of your illegal escapades, I take it," A voice announced to his left. It was the second to least unscathed of the group who wasn't dealt any severe injuries other than broken bones and ligaments with minor internal injury. Knight Captain Xavier Longstreak, one of the strongest of the Knight Captains to exist within the Royal Aethian Corps. It was only thanks to his quick timing and efforts that they all survived long enough for the happenstance appearing Rey Dorado to take the SKM's leader on and drive their attention away. Despite the failure of defeating them they were able to extract the Scout Force with no casualties other than those who have been critically injured. Xavier, being able to take some healing in stride, volunteered to keep an eye on one of the most wounded of the scouts. By scout he thought the title was unsuited for a mercenary but decided to lodge him into that group anyways. Looking down at him from the wall his Knight raiment had been discarded with only a light violet sleeveless tunic that was wrapped over his bandaged chest. His arms were lightly wrapped, hiding the lacerations and contusions he was still recovering from. Even his face showed signs of wrapping from where he had suffered injury of hitting the Hell floor but didn't seem to faze him in a visible manner. Redardless he stayed until he awoke and kept leaning against the wall as he would catch his eyes, "How do you feel, Oliver Holmes? I take it not too damaged if you can recall such a memory and move as much as you have." At first, Oliver was quick to jerk his head and regard Xavier with a look of surprise. But it didn't take long for him to acknowledge who it was that spoke, and he was quick to relax. He gave a scoff at the question. "Didn't you hear me?" He asked rhetorically, closing his eyes again. "I said I hurt like Hell. God, if I'm feeling like this, then Ruso and Sis must be--" However, he abruptly stopped himself once he registered his own words. Oh no. His relaxed and slightly annoyed expression was quick to contort to horror. He turned his head back to Xavier, anger and urgency in both his face and voice. "Anton!" He blurted out. "Hyōryū! What happened to them?! Are they all right?!" "Calm yourself," Xavier sternly rebuked though held a soft voice towards him. Pushing away from the wall he motioned for him to lay back before speaking another word. Regardless if he listened to him or not, he crossed his arms over his tunic covered waist, sighing just prior to explaining in full. "The Scouting Party that Arael of SKM attacked was almost all but severely injured. Anton Semenov required emergency treatment as Captain Qilin did, their wounds seemed to be as severe as yours with their own conditions being tended to. They are stabilized though I'm sure you're the first to have reached consciousness. Hyōryū Fūsoku went into shock when I had suspended her body along with the rest within my Spell Crystals. Fortunately she received no known injury to speak of thanks to you and the others taking the fight to him." Placing his hands on his hips he arched a brow at him with a dubious stare sent his way, "You're lucky that you survived the restoration process, all of you. Had Arael not been a Quincy the Reiatsu left in your body most likely would have inhibited healing due to its immense pressure placed on your bodily functions. Fortunately his nature to gather and manipulate Reishi unintentionally left no foreign particles inside any of you, clean cut, easily tempered though still life threatening. Had your enemy been any other race, you most likely would have died." Although bristling at the command, Oliver's teeth relaxed when he heard that the others were being treated just like he had been. But as he listened, the scowl went back to a light frown. His eyes drifted towards the ceiling, his lips pursing together. As much as he was glad that his teammates were being taken care of, he was also dissatisfied. In the end, all he had done was get cut down in two strokes, even when his enemy's head had been so close to his sword. After Xavier finished speaking, he was quick to take up the reigns. "No." He said quietly. "It was that freak Mōshin who was lucky. If that white-haired femboy hadn't interfered, I would've chopped that fucker's head clean off his shoulders. He better pray that he doesn't meet me again, because the next time, I'm not going to give him a chance to hide again." "Oh, you mean the blind Demon?" The Knight Captain asked curiously. As if he had confirmation without being told, he smiled wryly as he gestured with his right hand, "Ah, yes. After I distracted Arael I believe he tried to kill you all when you were wounded. It was tough but I used one of the special X-Level Spells I was keeping in reserve for quick use. Even if he survived it will take him a great while to recover from such an attack. Sorry if I robbed you of your aspiration for revenge but I thought you should know." Arching a brow, he scratched his head as he looked at him more curiously, "The way you speak his name...it's as if you met him before. You know Mōshin from somewhere else?" Oliver turned his head away. "Yeah, though I wish I didn't." He answered reluctantly. "It was during an attack by Yashin on the Black Blood Sect HQ. A disturbance we had picked up was courtesy of a gate between Hell and the Spiritual Realm being opened up. He happened to be passing through, and when he saw us..." He sucked in a breath. "He probed our minds. He looked through them, picked out the worst of us to read out loud, and when he came to me... well, I just didn't like it. Back then, I only had my guns - two Kidō MK IV pistols, to be exact. Both of my clips, emptied on the sucker. Not one of the bullets so much as left a scratch on him." His eyes shut tightly for a brief moment. "And just like a dumbass, I tried again. I continued shooting at him, and I even thought rushing him would've brought more of an effect. If it wasn't for Mōka jumping in to save me, I would've been ripped to shreds." Xavier wasn't informed of the events involving most of V-14's exploits but was only rumored among the RAC. Word was said of a great battlefield taking place in a Spiritual Plane far beyond Aether, towards the unforgivingly cold north. The clashing Reiatsus were investigated but soon abandoned, showing nothing but a battlefield littered with blood, smoke and craters. The only thing of significance was a arcane lettered gate near a black mountain's outskirts. Hearing how the Demon wormed his way into their minds and drag out their worst vices to the light only confirmed what he suspected. Seeing the look of pain and anguish flash before anger filled embitterment covered it told him that there was far more to the story. Something worse than a wounded ego and a near death experience against an entity of the most unholy kind. "What could he have said to have rattled you? Other than the mere sight of him throwing you into a rage, I never heard or seen you get so aggravated by a single enemy. Was there a particular tragedy beyond what was detailed in your past with the RAC that exceeded your tolerance to foul words?" The Knight asked with a curious and genuinely concerned edge to his crisp voice. A tragedy beyond the R.A.C. There was only one thing Oliver could think of that matched the comment. When it reached his mind, he slowly opened his eyes to reveal a solemn and sorrowful expression. "James." He said quietly, his voice losing nearly all of the power it was known for. "I don't know if you knew this already or not. But the Blood Coat, the terror of Aether, was actually my brother James. He helped save me from the hangman's noose, came onto me with this talk about how his violent actions were directed out of spite for the corrupt government we believed Aether had become. But long after we escaped, and we were fighting against the Inner Circle to regain control of the Soul Society, he came to me again. All of it was a ruse. He was nothing more than Yashin's henchmen, a puppet strung up by his own mental cesspool." He sucked in a deep breath, feeling his eyes burning up. But out of pride, he refused to give in. Still, his voice was subtly shaken as he continued to explain. "We fought. I tried to reason with him, I tried to make him turn away. But he was too goddamn stubborn, too insistent on annihilating all of us. It was only when I had him at the point of death that he turned himself away, but by that point, it was too late. He died by my hands." He shifted his attention to the casts on his arms. "These hands took the life of my brother, just like they did the life of my daughter. And Mōshin had the nerve to rub that in my face. He called me a goddamn kin killer, complete with that big old shit-eating grin. And as much as I wanted to, I couldn't deny it. He was right in calling me that." With a grunt and effort, he shifted himself away from Xavier. "How many more?" He asked. "How many more of the ones closest to me do I gotta kill before the quota's been met? Will I end up shooting my entire team in the back, just because of some fucked up turn of events? I don't know anymore, and as paranoid as I know it sounds, I can't help but feel that just might a possibility. I don't want that to happen. The V-14 were the only ones that took me in when no one dared to look at my scraggly ass. I don't want to kill them out of something outside of my control. I don't want to be a kin killer anymore, I don't--" By this point, the cracks in his voice had grown to a point in where he had to stop himself. There was a moment of silence. Then, a single sob. Oliver curled a little more into himself, trying to force back anymore noises of vulnerability that would've escaped him otherwise. But after a few seconds, he allowed himself to chuckle miserably. "Fuck me..." He croaked, trying and failing to sound humored. "Am I really bawling like a bitch right now, in front of another guy, nonetheless? I swear to God, if any of the others are happening to see me like this, I'm gonna flip my shit..." It pulled at the heartstrings of the normally stone-hearted Xavier Longstreak. This man had clearly suffered a line of tragedies no ordinary person could bear. Then again, he knew about this man back when he was a child, a completely different person a lifetime ago. Even when he served in the RAC he was aware of who he is and what a remarkable soldier he was. Then, madness and grief took hold of him, making him unrecognizable to the Knight Captain. That is, until now, seeing a bit of his old memorable self creep up when his tears were made known to him. The stoic look in Xavier's eyes softened and his eyes shifted to look over at the door. Without gesture he sealed it with a barrier with a blink, making sure no one was to interrupt. Having been silent as it was effective, he grasped a stool nearby and sat on it close to Oliver's bed. Clasping his hands together he bent over in an uncharactersitically humble fashion. Taking a deep inhale he let out a ragged sigh, staring at the blonde haired man with a solemn gaze. "I can't imagine that, despite your enemy's words, that you didn't do so lightly. You aren't mad or malicious to those you care for so sociopathy isn't your endgame. Violence is your escape, not your obsession. I'd wager that was more of a duty when you were a soldier in the Royal Aethian Corps than a passtime," He trailed off, looking down at his feet. He allowed himself a small, sad smile before returning to forced detachment as he looked up at the bedridden man. "Do you remember anything of your old life, as a child? Your father, for example?" Oliver abruptly stopped himself, his expression contorting to befuddlement when heard the rather peculiar question. He turned himself onto his back, looking back at Xavier. The unusual nature of the inquiry made him ignore the trails on his own face. "The hell kind of question is that?" He asked rhetorically, cocking an eyebrow. "Never mind the fact that was out of the blue. I thought you Aether guys had some sort of idea already. I was born out on the streets. I never knew my dad... or my mom, for that matter. Only thing I had closest to family was the other street rats I hung out with. Why do you ask?" "He really doesn't know," Xavier thought as his eyes hardened at his expression of disbelief. Closing them he placed his right hand's fingers to knead his nasal bridge. Pulling that away he placed both palms at the top of his knees, keeping his forward leaning stare at the man. "Your mother wasn't a simple peasant or a death-by-birth case. She was...my subordinate," He admitted heavily, his training being the only thing that kept his voice cracking from its pristine cold edge. "There was a point when I desired nothing but to settle down with you, perhaps take up a role within Aether's politics as a member of Parliament, given my family already was nobility. James was our first child, an eager and bright child with promise of the future. When you were born there was something of a war we had with the local underworld element. Your mother and I were in the thick of it...we managed to subdue most of them, but its leader attempted to ruin me." Hands gripped his knees audibly, the only sign of his emotions reliving the day when things went to Hell for him. "Our Cohort was assaulted by what was left of his organization, strategically timed to use weapons that nullified our numbers or techniques against them. It was the first time I ever saw conventional Kidō arms given to the common thug, but they were undeniably effective. I watched your mother get killed by a wayward shot through her heart. I didn't get to give her parting words as she lied dead in my arms. Worst, there was a bombing done to my special quarters to which I had temporarily made into our personal home. I thought you and your brother had died." Raising his face, a tear-filled pair of eyes was the only thing accomany the sad smile, "It wouldn't be but years after I came to terms with your death that you joined the RAC. It took me awhile to even recognize the child that had turned into a sturdy, brash natured man. You held great comraderie with your fellow man and helped anyone who fell down even if it came with a crass remark. Apart from your disacknowledgement to authority you were one of the finest soldiers in the Corps. But, I could never bring myself to acknowledge my failure or to tell you we were of the same blood." Turning away, his smile faltered and tears slid down his face. Sighing heavily he bowed his head as he continued, "But, the Civil War occurred and everything changed. You became a warrior Aether feared, labeled as a psychopath and your family was left dead in the wake as mine had once. We tried to execute you and I didn't do a damn thing to stop it! And, now you're telling me your brother was the one responsible for saving your life, the one who rescued you from a plot to assassinate you and he ended up the way he did? The totality of my failure cannot be measured by mortal hands!" Brushing his tear stained face he slowly raised his face up to look Oliver in the eyes, as much as he didn't want to. "You...deserved to know this. Our mission may not end up in victory as we had scarcely claimed time and again. I wanted you to learn that you didn't come from the trash or was thrown aside because you were not wanted. You had a loving family, one of which wished nothing but the best for you! It was only the failing of your pathetic excuse of a father that you ended up living a life of tragedy and horror. I wished you didn't have to dirty your hands at all with the life you had to live. If only, for better or worse, that I managed to keep your life stable when that monster of a man tried to take it from you that I might have supplemented some of the sins I've committed." Bowing his head and upper body to the wounded man, his hands remaining at his knees with a quivering grip placed on either, he declared out loud, "I don't expect you to forgive me, but I wanted to know you are not trash easily discarded. That Demon may pick at your tragedies but he doens't know the weight of the burdens you've had on your shoulders. He knows not the meaning of hardship or horror that we soldiers have had to bear, both on and away from the battlefield. You have forged a new family with your mercenary band, helped protect them and keep them together. Your bravery even in the face of overwhelming might is far greater than someone of my own fear of my son. Please never look at yourself with disdain and take pride you've come this far despite your father's incompetence!" At this point, Oliver was left shocked. The blow that had been delivered to his thought processes was shattering. Xavier, the one who had instilled the mental experimentation on him, was his father? His mother, who he had assumed had left him at birth, had been Xavier's subordinate? Him being out on the streets was a result of a terrorist bombing? The initial statements caused such a stagger to the mind that he almost didn't pay attention to the following words. His mother had went down in the same manner Allison had gone down - shot and left to die in their respective beloved's arms. They both had to harden themselves in the face of circumstances and the preservation of their pride in their own ways. Both of them were less than okay as a result of what had happened to them, and in the end, they both could be considered "failures". That, as well as the extent of remorse Xavier was showing him right now, made any possible feelings of anger dissipate before they could even begin to form. They were a lot more alike than he would've thought. He gave a slow sigh, closing his eyes and turning his head away. There was what seemed like an eternity of silence as he pondered the next words to speak. But when he opened his mouth, there was no scolding Xavier for belittling himself. There were no tears of happiness spilled. Instead, there were these casual yet meaningful words. "So, you're a shitty dad too? Wife died in your arms because her target was a crack shot? Nearly lost your kids because fate felt like being a dick? Sounds like we've got some catching up to do." He opened his eyes, gazing up at the ceiling with a small smile. "Matter of fact, I know some good bars in the Rukongai and Aether that sell some hard-hitting drinks. After all this is over, we'll need to settle down and have ourselves a few mugs. I wanna hear all about the missions you've been on, what my mom was like, how kickass you were, and all that other good shit." His expression briefly lit up. "Oh! And I wanna acquaint you with your adoptive daughter. I believe you met her during the whole "rescuing me from getting hung" deal?" It was like feeling a kick to the gut. Everything he suspected that could happen, the outcomes that he was steeled for and this wasn't any of them. His son took in what he said for a long period of time, thoughtfully going over what his confession and life story was. Then he just let it roll off his shoulders as if he was told something he could get over easy. It baffled him to no end. "You," Xavier could barely mutter out, finding it almost hard to believe that Oliver could accept him as he was. He couldn't just forget everything he was a part of that made his life harder. The sentencing to his death, branding him a traitor, even experimenting on his mind. He threw it all away and let it wash under the bridge? "You don't blame me or hold it against what I've done? Why? I was sure you'd tell me to get out or ensure we never speak again. I never expected...acceptance."